The Struggle
by john armtrong
Summary: After HIM destroys the world, how will buttercup react, by killing monsters, having crazy adventures with people from other universe's, and maybe just maybe find a little romance from an unlikely source. slight A.U rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: To my loyal fans please know im not deleting this story. But after a year ive become a better wrighter and ive noticed a lot of descrepancys in my storys so im doing a massive overhall of my stories, fixing errors and making them flow better. i hope you all will enjoy and welcome back to the apocalypse.**

So after I took a break from writing I came back and read this chapter and realized there were a lot of errors so ill did a lot of editing so there is now more meat to the story. Hope you enjoy.

Hey all. Well as you can tell this isn't the sequel to birthday bash. That's on hold for a bit. Any who this is an idea I had a few months back and decided to put on paper hope you enjoy the apocalypse.

Buttercup's POV: I sat at the bar in this abandoned town I came across, shooting some of the whiskey I found behind the bar while I was looking for food, now normally I don't drink but being that it's my birthday AND the aniversery of the end of the world I think ive erned it. " _It's not good to drink on an empty stomach, Buttercup_ " I think as I wipe my mouth. " _Well happy birthday to me, I guess_ " I think again. I down the second shot coughing and I pour myself a third, as I bring the whiskey to my lips I hear a sound that interrupts my brooding.

I slowly pull my shotgun out of scabbard on my backpack and I check the chamber. " _five shells_ " I rack the slide and thumb another shell in the chamber then I slide the bayonet on the end. I don't check the pistol The Professor gave me since I know I've only got two rounds left in that old high power. I sigh then shout out "If you lurkers want a fight, ill give you one". I hear the first lurker leap out of the bars back room, I turn and blast the creature square in what was it's head. I racked the slide and the second lurker grabbed her leg but only met the same fate as the first one. I racked the slide again as the third lurker enters the bar. I pulled the trigger and heard a faint "click" as the lurker charged. Instead of cycling out the bad shell I responded by ramming the bayonet into the lurkers head pinning it to the wall.

Im breathing hard as I try to pull the gunout of the wall but in my gustow I buried the blade to deep into the wall. As I try to pull it out another lurker comes from the east side and lunges for me while im distracted. Just before it bit me I felt a bullet wiz passed me striking the lurker in the head. I draw my pistol and point it at the person who fired the shot. He was about six foot, dressed in various miss matched cloths like me ecept for one of those stupid skull mask's paintballer's used to ware and he had a full duffle bag over his shoulder. "Woo that was close I thought you were…." He doesn't finish as I take a two-handed grip on the pistol. The guy responds sarcastically "Well, this escalated quickly". I say "Alright why don't you slowly lower that pack and drop the gun.

The guy shakes his head as he holsters his revolver and says "Look toots, I just did you a favor, now I understand you pointing that at me, considering you don't know who I am, but I don't appreciate being robbed at gun point after an honest weeks worth of scavenging" I stare at him for a minute then after I realize he could have just left me for dead I sigh and lower my pistol. "Look I'm sorry, I'm not gonna rob you ok I just amffdbddsb" I slur my last words. I'm light headed and my mouth fells like it's full of cotton balls. I try to talk again but all that comes out is a jumble of nonsense " _man I knew that whiskey was a bad idea_ "  
The room spins like a top and I feel myself start to fall. Instead of banging my head against the floor I feel myself fall into a warm embrace. I look up into the face of the skeleton mask guy. I see him push his mask back but my vision is blurry and I can't see. Then as I start to black out I hear him say "You haven't changed one bit Butterbabe". My last conscious thoughts are " _oh no, anybody but him_ "

Butch's POV: " _Aw man more fruit cocktail_ " I think as I find a can of the afore mentioned cocktail in a cabinet. " _no not chili, or ravioli, but bloody fruit cocktail_ ", look I know I should be grateful but I haven't eaten anything else for almost a week all, I'm saying is a little variety would be nice. I toss the can in my duffle bag and head for the door.

"Well that's all I'm gonna get out of here time to" I start to say when I hear some one scream "If you lurkers want a fight ill give you one". Now normally id ignore some idiot with a death wish, but that voice sounded very familiar, so I pull my revolver and out of habit I glance up before heading toward the shouting idiot.

After this virus started most of earths hero's went on the offensive taking the fight to the lurkers and keep people safe. They thought they were immune to the lurkers but what they didn't know was that HIM had, as a last gesture of evil before his death given the lurkers fangs coted in chemical-x making them able to bite and infect the hero's, turning them into super powered lurkers. These guys killed or turned there comrades and after they devowered the people they were protecting, they came after us. We put up a good fight but we were no match for them. Brick told me and Boomer to get to the safe house while he held the off. I told him that the Rowdyruff boys never back down from a fight and if we went down we'd go down together. Brick responded by doing something he never had done to me, he knocked me out.

When I came to Boomer had dragged me to a safe house under his orders. We both thought the lurkers had finished him off, but then a few months later me and Boomer heard over the radio that all of the super powered lurkers had been eleminated. When they rattled off a list of names identafaying the hero's Brick's name wasn't among them. After that I started to look up when ever I leave someplace. I know it's stupid but I always expect see him just hovering in front of me with that stupid smirk on his face telling me I look terrible.

As I make my way toward the shouting I see a dark haired figure drop two lurkers and pin a third to a wall I say to myself "man he's…". That's when I see a forth beast coming for the guy as he was trying to pull the gun out of the wall. In one swift motion I bring my mask down and raise my .45 Blackhawk and take carful aim. I squeeze the trigger and drop the lurker, Before the figure turns towards me I notice the curves and I think to myself " _Butch my boy you just hit the jackpot_ " then she points her pistol at me. I start toward her and say " woo that was close I thought you were…". She takes her pistol in two hands and stop and say sarcastically "well, this escalated quickly". That's' when I notice that the woman I'm looking at is my old rival Buttercup (just my luck) who proceeds to tell me to drop my pack and my pistol.

Now I'm a reasonable guy…most of the time, and I let her point a pistol in my direction, after all these are dangerous times, but her trying to rob me took the cake. I shook my head and holstered my revolver and said "Look toots, I just did you a favor, now I understand you pointing that at me, considering you don't know who I am, but I don't appreciate being robbed at gun point after an honest weeks worth of scavenging"

She stands there a minute then sighs and lowers her pistol. "Look I'm sorry, I'm not gonna rob you ok I just amffdbddsb". She started to sway and I could tell she was going to fall, she tried to talk again and then she went. I darted forward and just managed to catch her before she banged her head on the ground. As she started to black out I push back the mask and say "You haven't changed one bit Butterbabe" her eyes get big and then she passes out.

" _Man I knew I was a knock out but this is ridicules_ " I think as I pick up Buttercup and her gear. That's when I notice how light she is, I can even feel her ribs under her clothes. " _So you were trying to get some food weren't you_ " I then notice the open bottle of whisky on the counter " _tsk tsk, whiskey on an empty stomack is bad for you babe"_. I end up carrying her four blocks back to our safe house. I pull here up to the first floor by a rope then I carry her three more flights to the door of our place. I kick the door several times and Shout "Boomer open the door". That's when I hear the scuttling coming toward us. " _I knew I heard something last night"._ I turn to see a huge lurker charge at us and all I can do is look into the eye's of my death…."

Oh no will butch and buttercup survive, so this is the start of a series of post apocalyptic adventures staring the greens, and there may even be a few old faces here and there so stay tuned. Anyway have a blessed day everyone and remember Jesus loves you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Buttercups POV: "Buttercup don't argue with me for once" The Professor told me as he handed us our B.O.B'S. "Profes…. dad you have to come with us" I was determined to make him listen. The Professor sighed as he took our grandfathers browning high-power out of a drawer "Buttercup, I've taught you how to use this, Blossom isn't a very good shot and Bubbles hates weapons so it's up to you, only use your powers in dyer emergency's, the hero's that turned into those things can hone in on you when you use your powers". I took the gun, then with tears falling down my eyes I gave him a huge hug saying, "I love you dad". He hugged me back "I love you to sweetie, now please get out of here". I left with my sisters and headed towards safety.

After we got to the safe house I stopped at the door. "What is it" Blossom asked me concerned. "I have to go back, I can't leave dad there". Blossom looked at me and said, "look Buttercup I don't like this anymore then you but dad told us to get to get here and….". I don't hear her finish as I turned my back on them and flew back home ignoring The Professor's warning. Once I got back I saw The Professor and a very badly wounded Mojo fighting back several of the lurkers. "Professor, if you don't activate It now they'll never make it" Mojo shouted as The Professor scanned the horizon then pulled out a small control and hit the button. "NOOOOOO" I screamed realizing what it was as I'm engulfed in flames. as I fall back I feel myself be grabbed by something…"

I shoot straight up and out of the dream, I'm breathing hard as I look around and see that I'm in a small room. I wrap my arms around myself and rock back and forth, calming myself. After a few minutes, I hear voices. "Why can't I see her" I hear a woman plead "Because she needs to rest, plus I don't want to stress her out". There's a pause then the woman speaks again "But… she's my sister" my eye's get big. I try to get up but then hit the floor hard. Another woman's voice says, "she's awake and she just hit the floor". I grunt as the door fly's open and I hear a familiar squeal "Buttercup"

I'm pulled into a sitting position and wrapped into the arms of my crying sister Bubbles. "Bu... Bu… Bubbles" I stammer, and then the water works start "I thought you two were dead...after I got back and the blood, where's Blossom". I'm cut off by a boy with black hair and blue eyes "Look I know you two want to talk but can we at least put her in the bed". "oh yea, we don't want you to get a cold, help me Danny" the two lift me up and prop me up in the bed. "I'm Danny Fenton by the way" Danny says shaking my hand. I then see Butch and Boomer and another girl walk in.

I look at Bubbles and shake my head "Ok wait, first how did you and blossom escape, and where is she and how did you three meet up, and what's with the googly eyes your giving Boomer and who is she" I ask and Bubbles frowns at my questions "Well to answer your first question me and Blossom stayed at the safe house but the lurkers came right after you left, we fought them back but we had to use our powers and that brought three super-lurkers down on us, Blossom shot out to lead them away and told me to run…. so, I did".

Boomer takes it from there "We found her hiding in a meat locker with a lurker scratching at the door, Butch shot it and we opened the door... man I've never been squeezed so hard in my life. Butch practically had to pry her arms from around my neck, she told us what happened at their safe house and told us she didn't know where to go, I looked at Butch and we brought her back here and she's been with us ever since"

Then Bubbles chimes in again "as to wear Blossom is… I don't know, we haven't seen her on any of the scavenging runs. We hope to find her soon but…." I nod letting her know she doesn't have to say it.

Butch chimes in lightening the mood "to answer your question about the googly eyes that's because your sister isn't a Utonium anymore, her and Boomer got hitched when a group with a pastor came through". My jaw hits the floor as Bubbles nods in confirmation. That's when I see the other stranger sitting in a chair I ask, "So who are you". The girl who is running around in bare feet says, "the names Toph". Toph shakes my hand, I get the feeling were going to get along very well. "I'm glad you and the lunk survived he still owes me a three candy bars" Toph says and I look at Butch. "What is she talking about" Butch then says, "Aw now that's the million-dollar question isn't it well the candy bars are payment for loosing at poker which I still say you cheated Toph, as to surviving after you passed out…"

Butch's POV: …so I'm holding you in my arms and I hear a lurker behind me. As I look into its eyes I hear the door open and Boomer yells "drop", I do and he lets loose with his double 10 gauge". I rub my ear "I've still got ringing by the way". Boomer rolls his eyes and says "You gotta be alive to have ringing ears,". I nod "Good point, anyway Boomer gives the lurker both barrels and well there wasn't really anything left after that". Boomer said "well, that's what a quarter ounce of lead will do to a hum…. lurker body". Then out of no ware buttercup looks up at me and says, "Thanks butch for you know…saving me" I'm shocked, then Toph breaks in and says, "aww looks like someone has a crush everyone". Everyone laughs and I turn and leave the room to hide the blush on my face.

Later that night I'm lying awake in my sleeping bag since Toph was snoring again, man that girl's loud. Since sleep alludes me again I look at a worn-out picture of me, Brick, Boomer, and Mojo all laughing after a crime spree, I smile as I remember that we had robbed the Townsville back for like the tenth time, it was also the last time we were together as family. As I put the picture in my bag, I hear Buttercup screaming from her room. I grab my pistol and burst in "Professor run….no Blossom please…. aaaaaaah". I drop the pistol and grab her "Buttercup, Buttercup wake up" her eye's shoot open and she throws a punch to my jaw, I'm sent into a flying leaving a dent in the wall. "oooowwww" I groan as Buttercup looks at me and says, "Butch what the heck are you doing in my room".

I almost throw a smart comment back her way, but instead I pick up my pistol and say, "You were screaming in your sleep, I didn't want you to attract a lurker or wake up the blues or Toph…they are very unsociable if their sleep is disturbed". I expected some smart aleck come back, but she just nods and says pitifully "Sorry, I'll try not to scream so loud next time". I want to do something to help her (I'm not sure why) but I just grunt and turn to walk out. "Butch" Buttercup says, I turn and reply "yes Butterbutt". She looks at me in slight irritation at the nick name then to my surprise asked, "Could you… stay with me tonight". I saw the look on her face, a look I had never on her face before, it was a look of genuine fear. I nod and say, "let me get my pillow".

Buttercups POV: Butch's disappears into the living room to grab his pillow. Now normally I would rather jump into a pit of lurkers then be any ware near Butch but if I'm honest with myself I'm terrified to be alone. Butch returns with his pillow and puts his pistol on the bed side table next to mine. He slides in next to me and puts his arm around me "don't' let that hand drift" I tell him and he smirks "wasn't planning on it, I like my fingers unbroken and still attached" he replies. We chuckle and I lean into him listening to his strong heartbeat.

After a while Butch asks, "Hey buttercup". I look up at him, he hesitates for a moment then asks "look, I know you may not want to talk about it but I heard you yell out something about the professor and Blossom". I pause wondering why he wants to know, then I realize were not enemy's anymore so I let out a sigh and say, "If you breathe a word of this to anyone ill feed you to the lurkers". He nods and says, "I won't say a word". For some reason, I decide to trust him and say "I… I left the girls at the first safe house to go and try and save the professor, he and mojo had rigged up some kind of bomb that drew most of the super lurkers in Townsville to be destroyed. I screamed but then the bomb went off and I'm engulfed in flames and I passed out. When I woke up I was in a clearing with my backpack and gear and that shotgun waiting for me, then when I got back to the safe house all that was there was blood smears… I'm so happy Bubbles is alive but I can't stop thinking….".

I'm surprised when butch interrupts "That if you hadn't messed up Blossom would still be here… it may surprise you to learn that you aren't the only one with regrets Butterfly". I playfully punch him and say, "Stop calling me that" he smirks and says, "Make me". We laid there for a while just talking about random stuff, then after a couple minutes of quiet I hear Butch softly snore. I smirk as I feel myself drift off thinking "You know he ain't that bad… (yawn)... once you get to know him".

Well looks like the greens are getting cozy, perhaps there's more here than meets the eye. Before anyone jumps me, I know Buttercup is "The Toughest Fighter" but even strong people have "weak" moments. it doesn't make them less tough, it just means there human. I know some of my fans might be wondering why I deleted the previous chapters and the honest answer is that I didn't feel the story fit together properly, plus it just felt rushed. And as how Danny phantom and Toph (from avatar the last air bender) are in their world you'll just have to tune in to find out. Anyway, have a blest day and remember Jesus loves you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello apocalypse fans. Sorry I've been away for a while. I've changed jobs, proposed to my girlfriend (she said yes), preparing to move into my house and have been sorting some stuff out. But now I'm back and ready for more. Thank you for your patience and I can't wait to hear what you think. Sincerely John Armstrong.**

 **Chapter 3: When worlds collide**

 **Buttercups POV:** I yawn, and look around. The events of the previous day come back to me. I look over and see Butch staring at me. "Morning" He says. I smile and say "Morning". We just stay there for a moment until Toph opens the door and says, "Come on you two breakfasts is ready". I sit up and ask, "Does she do that a lot". Butch scoffs "What barge in on people whenever she wants…Nooo". I chuckle, and he steps out while I get dressed.

I open the door and find everyone sitting around talking and eating some canned hash. "Hey, sis" Bubbles says as she gives me a can. "Hey, I didn't wake anybody with my screaming did I". the others looked at each other than me. "don't worry Butters, you're not the only one who has nightmares, isn't that right guys" Toph says and everyone nods.

"So where did you guys come from exactly" I ask looking at Toph and Danny. Toph looks over at Danny and asks, "You want to go first". Danny says "sure". After explaining his powers and his world he says "So Me and my friends had just gotten settled in life after we saved everyone (Planet Phantom) when my dad told me something was going on with the ghost portal. When we went down to see what was going on the portal exploded the last thing I saw was my mom, dad and sister…" Danny closes his eyes as tears roll down his cheeks and Toph puts a hand on his shoulder. "Anyway, after the explosion I came to in the wreckage of my house. I used my ghost powers to get out of the ruble, but when I did the lurkers attacked. I managed to fight them off and escape. Not to long later I found your friends at an abandoned construction sight".

Toph picked up after Danny "I had a similar experience, I was at my metal bending academy when something knocked me off my feet and knocked me out. When I came to I could feel these weird creatures surrounding my students, we tried to fight them off put everyone but me got bit and…any way I gathered a bag of food and other gear and started to walk, I could feel the village was overrun with those things, so I kept to the forests. After about a week I came across buildings I didn't recognize and not to long later I found Boomer in a gun shop looking for ammo".

"Our best guess is whatever HIM did he caused several universes to collide into each other and now a lot of people are thrown into some zombie apocalypse deal" Butch says and they all nod. I sit for a minute and ask, "So what do we do now". Boomer looks at me and says "Well, we've managed to cover most of this town, so we were planning on moving on to greener pastures soon. There's rumors of several safe zones but they all seem to either be overrun or there run by crazy's, we were planning to head for the fort repose settlement when we found you Buttercup".

A little while later Butch asked me "I'm going on a scav run care to join me" as he loaded his carbine. "Sure" I said as I reloaded my shotgun and pistol and grabbed an empty bag. We slid down a rope and headed down a road. "So, what are we after" I ask as we slink down an ally. "We're after some warm cloths, the weather is getting cold and I don't like the idea of being the guy that froze in the zombie apocalypse" Butch said as he checks a corner. "You know there not really zombies" I say. "Oh, don't start this, if it bites me and turns me into one of them its…" Butch stops and listens that's when I catch it too.

 **Butch's P.O.V:** As I glance around the corner I spot two guys standing in front of a girl. The men made some rude comments about her and what they had planned. As I raised my rifle and took aim a massive figure wearing a cloak slammed down on top of them and snapped their necks. "Are you ok" the figure asked as he helped the girl up yea I'm fine they…we're being watched". Before I can say anything, the figure grabs the child and fazes threw the floor. "How did he do that" Buttercup asked as we walked over to the two dead bandits. "My guess is he's from Danny's world, I'll ask him about it later"

As we go over the two guys I find a nice Ak with a composite stock. Checking the selector switch I found it was only semi-auto but that just meant no wasted bullets. I sling my old carbine over my shoulder and check the rifles action. "Look If your done we need to go, that guy used his powers, so the lurkers will be here soon". As if on cue I hear the distant howl of lurkers "Help me search these guys" I say, and Buttercup looks over her shoulder then slings her shotgun and helps me. we toss everything in their packs and made a quick retreat to a roof top several blocks away. The lurkers found the body's just as we got to the roof.

I sighed as I pulled the Ak in front of me and quickly disassembled it. "Well looks like this guy was a "Ill just put some wd-40 in it" guy" I say as I pull out a small cleaning kit. "How did you learn so much about guns, I thought you liked to destroy with your powers". I glance up and smirk "I didn't know you cared so much about my interests". Buttercup got red and turned "I don't I just didn't think you used guns with Mojo". I stop the cleaning rod half way through the barrel and look up. Buttercups eyes get big "I am so sorry I didn't mean". I hold up a hand "No need, and to answer your question no I never carried a gun until this all started but I did read all of the books and gun rags (magazines) I could get my hands on, what can I say I like guns and figuring out how they work".

I finish my work and open the packs and examine the contents. I found a few cans of various foods, some clothes and a lot of proscriptions. "Well looks like these guys only had a couple of things on there mind" I say tossing the cloths aside. I look over the guns more toughly. The Ak is a Wasr-10 in 7.62x39. the other was a mini-30 in the same caliber. The only handgun was a 1911 with four eight round magazines and one ten rounders. "Well these guys may have been idiots when it came to keep their guns clean but at least they carried rifles in the same caliber, hear it will give you more range" I say as I toss Buttercup the rifle. She shouldered it and nodded "Thanks got more mags for it". I nod and hand her the five magazines I found. She fiddles with the gun and I show her how to work the mag release. We look at each other for a minute then I turn and toss the extra stuff in our packs.

We make our way to the ground and I check the ally with the 1911. Once everything is clear I help Buttercup down. We lock eyes for a moment and then we break apart. We make our way to the clothing store and slip inside. We gather the cloths we need then look at some other stuff. As I walk down the isles I see the laundry aisle. "See anything you like" I turn around and see Buttercup standing there smirking. "You know I really don't appreciate everyone thinking I'm a perv and no I don't my kinda girl doesn't need that to be attractive". With that I pick up my duffle bag and start towards the door.

 **Buttercups POV:** I watch Butch as he walks off. _"I wonder what he meant by that"_ I shack my head and pick up my duffle. We approach the door and Butch leans out. "I don't see anything let's move towards the roof again and …" Butch doesn't finish as a bullet rips past him. Suddenly the whole front of the building explodes in gunfire. Butch is on the ground clutching his head. I grab his rifle and drag him by the strap of his duffle and get us behind some concealment. "Ah this hurt's" Butch said, and I looked at the wound. "well I've got some bad news…you'll live" I say, and he glares at me. "Attention prey you have entered the territory of the skulker gang and killed two of my men, surrender now or face your doom". We both glance in a mirror and see a large man with ghost hair and in a huge suit of armor. "Oh great more friends from Danny's world and he has bullets that can kill us" Butch groans and then this dirt bag talks again "And before you think about escaping out the back door we have an earth bender with us who blocked your entrances and the lurkers on there way, we'll be just fine in our armored car but you…well why don't you just surrender and we won't leave you to your fate".

I look at Butch and he looks at me. we know that nothing good will happen if we surrender and we can't fly out otherwise we'll draw more lurkers to us. "Forget creep you'll just kill us anyway" I shout and then I hear the engine of the car reave up "but it will be a quick death instead of this". Suddenly there is a large flash and explosion. After the ringing stop I grab Butch and shout "that was X-popper." An X-popper is a standard flashbang with a small dosage of chemical x that gets dispersed to draw lurkers toward I area. Most of the X-poppers were used up but you can still find them from time to time.

Butch and I get up and we hear the screeching cry of a lurker pack baring down on us. I'm about to raise my rifle to put up a fight when Butch grabs me and spins me towards him. We look at each other for a moment then Butch plant a kiss on me as the lurkers close in on us.

Suddenly I feel a hand grab my ankle and me and Butch are pulled through the floor….

 **And there you have it. Sorry I made you guys wait so long. As I said at the beginning of the chapter I've been quite busy trying to get my house sorted out. I will do my best to get something out to you guys more often. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and be ready for more in the future. Have a blessed day and remember Jesus love you.**


End file.
